Vegas Sin City
by Odin Haraldson
Summary: When Sirius Fakes his Death to send Harry to Vegas after his Forth year Harry gets drunkenly Married multiple times with Marvel Super heroines. My Marvel Response to Bloody Brandy's Vegas Vacation challenge. Ron Bashing, Dumbles Bashing. Cedric Alive, Ginny Bashing, Molly Bashing
1. Prolog

**My Second Response to Bloody Brandy's Vegas Vacation Challenge as Voted Upon by My Readers**

Sirius fakes his own death (Hey, if a rat like Pettigrew can do it on his own, why can't Sirius when he can enlist pretty much anyone in the order to help?), and has his will enacted, emancipating Harry for one good reason.

To send Harry to Las Vegas (With Moony as a 'responsible' chaperone).

With fake muggle ID in hand (Perhaps a glamor or two), the two take to the town. But in true Hangover fashion, Harry has too much to drink and blacks out, waking up a day or two later...with a wedding ring.

**Requirements:**

-Harry has to go to Las Vegas, Nevada (If you want, you can do a Fem!Harry instead) Check

-Moony has to travel with him as chaperone (If you do Fem!Harry, you either have to have a Fem!Remus, or choose McGonagall or Tonks as chaperone) Check with Remus

-Harry has to get married to a super, Villain or hero is your choice, but has no memory of the wedding. Check

-He does NOT get a divorce for whatever reason (Wife talks him out of it, he really falls for her, magically binding, whatever reason you want): Check magically Binding

-Magical law is different outside Europe to allow for Magical Supers: check

-Harry wakes up with no idea where Moony (Or Fem!Harry's chaperone) is, but his wife says (s)he was at the wedding.: Check

-Harry's wife was completely (or at least mostly) sober when they were married: Check

-Harry gets married by an Elvis impersonator: Check

-The Potter Luck strikes, Harry, while drunk, won a LOT of money at the casinos, and is in a comp-ed room when he wakes up.: Check

-The Potter Luck strikes again, Harry and his wife have to fight someone before they even leave Vegas, and win quickly thanks to Harry Check

**Forbidden:**

-No Slash for Harry(Nothing against Homosexuals, but it seems a lot of HP/DC crossovers are guy on guy) Check

**Reccomended:**

-Takes Place either in August of fifth year, or during winter break, which I think would be easiest to work it in Check

-The Statute of Secrecy was signed in before the Revolutionary War (Which is true, according to HP wiki it was signed in 1692), so it at least doesn't apply/isn't enforced in America outside the 13 original colonies or not at all in America. Check

-Harry's wife should probably be at least aware of magic

-Remus (Or Fem!Harry's chaperone) gets drunkenly married Check

-Probably easiest to stick with one wife, but if you can make more work, I won't stop you. Multiple

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The first girl pops into my head for this is either Raven or Jinx from Teen Titans. Zatanna would probably be easy, but maybe too easy.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry was currently sitting on his bed in the Gryffindor fourth year boy's dorm in tears. In the past two weeks his life had been turned around. He had grabbed the golden cup at the center of the maze with Victor Krum and had seen the man who he had grown to respect and admired killed by his parent's traitor before witnessing the revival of Voldemort.

Less than a day later Harry received news from Cedric and then Dumbledore that while the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement) had been investigating his claim they had found Nott Sr., and Sirius dead with the Dark Mark above them high in the air. Mind healers had searched what was left of Sirius Memories and found that he was innocent of all crimes held against him years before and given a posthumous pardon.

It had been two weeks since that occurrence. Fleur one of his friends had decided to stay at Hogwarts after her school had left and become a member of the new golden trio, since the betrayal of Ron and odd betrayal of Hermione had destroyed the original, with Cedric and Harry who they tried to comfort. But with the graduation underway the New Golden Trio had been busy with different activities. Fleur with her need to be ready to go back to France to graduate. Cedric with his need to be taking care of the other Puff seventh years and Harry nowhere to be found.

Noticing this at lunch Cedric went over to Fleur. "Fleur have you seen Harry anywhere recently? I have not seen him at any meals or anything."

"Cedric my friend I agree. I also have not seen him for many days. I know that Professor Dumbledore excused him from the classes the rest of the year but that does not explain why he is not eating." Fleur said worry in her voice for her young friend before looking towards the Weasley twins and leading Cedric over to them.

"Hello" One of the Twins said

"Champions. How may" The other twin said.

"We assist you." The first twin said

"This fine day?" The second twin asked.

"Monsieur Weasley and Monsieur Weasley I vanted to ask if either of you have seen Arry recently?" Fleur asked kindly.

"Now that you mention it we have not seen Harrykins in a few days." The twins said in their normal way of speaking before continuing. "Have you asked little Ronniekins?"

"Gred and Forge I don't wish to ask him personally. If anything I would think he is one of the reasons why we have not seen Harry lately. But about him do you know why Hermione has become obsessed with him and not seeming able to keep her tongue out of his mouth?" Cedric asked worried as he had respected her most of the year but now she had fallen down to the lower half of the fourth year.

"We understand that about not wanting to ask our younger brother. As for Hermione we believe that Mother had been sending Ronald love and lust Potions for her like she has sent Ginevra for Harry. We only know about the ones for Harry because Ginny has asked us to spike Harry's drink with them but we refused but kept the vials she gave us. Now if you want we can bring you to Gryffindor tower and show you where Harry's dorm is or was as Ronald kicked him out of the common room at the beginning of the year but we saw him bring his stuff back up after the tournament." The twins said which made the two older students eyes to go wide.

"Yes lets go." Fleur said with urgency in her voice.

Meanwhile Harry had just received a letter from an owl who had been harassing him all day for him to take it so he had finally resented and the owl had sat on his bed frame as Harry opened the letter.

_My Dearest Godson Harry,_

_I know that you believe that I have died. As is proper as if you do not think that I failed my goal. Okay so no more kidding around. As soon as you get off the Hogwarts Express you are to go to the floo and use it to get to Gringotts. _

_Once at Gringotts ask the first teller you see that you have a meeting with Senior Account Manager Bog Skin. He should not ask any questions but if he does say you are Harry Potter and have urgent family business to attend to._

_Bog Skin and I have been in touch since my escape almost two years ago and we had been friends since I was younger so he helped get my death certified and my Will read which is why you are going to see him._

_In my will I have emancipated you and ordered you to get out of the UK for a few weeks no I mean for the entire summer. I have informed Mooney that he would be your Guardian in your journey away. I also encourage you to bring Hermione with you as according to Filius she has seemed to become obsessed with Ron lately and let her grades slip a lot._

_Now remember I am not dead. You, Remus, Amelia Bones (Your Godmother and my former boss), the real Mad-Eye, Filius, and Bog Skin are the only ones alive who know I am alive. Keep it that way unless you can get an oath of silence. You could probably get one from your two new best friends and Neville._

_Keep your friends close and allies closer. Make up with Draco as he has his mother's heart and hates his father if the letter he wrote me just before my "Death" that was signed in blood was any record. The Owl is yours to keep. Now I know you love Hedwig but I don't think she could make cross Atlantic flights and I believe she has a tracking charm on her. Leave her in your dorm and Mad Eye will take her home with him._

_Bog Skin has fake IDs for you and Remus along with passports. I have arranged for you to go to Las Vegas, Nevada, United States of America. _

_Have Fun Pup Mischief Managed,_

_Sirius Orion Black III, Padfoot, Snuffles_

After reading the letter Harry was almost in tears again before he heard the door to his dorm opening. "Go away Ron I'm sick of your 'You're a lying cheat. No wonder Hermione ditched you for the real hero' crap. We both know that I was the one that fought and Quirrell first year, that I was the one that saved the greedy bitch of your sister from the Basilisk and Voldemort's soul. I should have just let her die. I was the one that learned the Patronus last year and beat back over a dozen dementors all at once. So Ron just leave me the fuck alone!" Harry said not even opening his bed curtains to see who it was.

"Arry it is not Ronald. It is just Cedric, the twins and I. Can we please see you and speak with you?" Fleur asked begging to see her first male friend since she went through her veela inheritance.

Hearing Fleur's voice made Harry slightly open his curtains to see if it really was her or if it was the bastard. Seeing that it really was Fleur and who she said was with her Harry opened his curtains all the way. "Hi Fleur why are you guys here I thought you had things to do with graduation so close?"

"Harry none of us have seen you in almost a week and we have become concerned about you. What have you been eating and what made you mad at us?" Cedric asked kindly knowing somewhat about Harry's past that he did not like being told what he should do.

"I'm not mad at you guys I just have not wanted to go anywhere other than the showers since Sirius died. As for your first question is I haven't been eating, I have gone longer than two weeks without food before when I was younger so I'm fine." Harry said slightly angrily.

"Harry did you really do all that you mentioned in your rant that you gave when you thought we were our idiot brother?" The twins asked before seeing the owl on Harry's bed. "Where did you get the owl?"

"Yes I did do all that I said that I had and if you all give an oath of silence and lock the door so no one else can come in I'll tell you where I got the owl." Harry said and once they gave the oath willingly and Fleur had locked the door Harry told them about the letter.

**AN: So I realize that the marvel Vegas part has not started yet but that will start in the next chapter.**

**So the Harry's Harem will include **

Fleur

Kitty Pride

Others please review with who you want in the harem

Remus will get with

Scarlet Witch

possibly others

Cedric, Fred, and George will all be married to each other and a number of girls in their harem

Cho Chang

Hermione

Susan Bones

Marvel Girls Please Review for whom


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long delay in writing. New things have come up and so only expect an update for one of my stories once every week or so.**

After the school year ended Harry did as Sirius directed and went straight to the bank.

"Name and business." The goblin teller asked when Harry arrived at the desk.

"I have a meeting with Bog Skin. Before you ask my name is Harry Potter and its urgent family business." Harry said quickly.

"Well Mr. Potter I am sorry to say but that cannot be arranged as Bog Skin died in a fight last week. I can take you to Ragnok the leader to see what he has in store for you." The goblin said signaling for Harry to follow him deep into the bank.

Arriving at a large set of golden doors the goblin knocked twice on the door. "Who is it and of what reason are you here?" A voice from the other side asked.

"Your Majesty it is I Grim Claw with Harry Potter who claims to have urgent family business with Bog Skin." The goblin who had brought Harry to the doors said.

"Open the doors and let him in and then return to your duties." The voice said and so Grim Claw did as directed.

When the doors opened Harry was stunned to see an ornate office with everything covered in gold and a crest that looked familiar but he did not know how up on the wall.

"Recognize that crest Mr. Potter?" The goblin who was sitting behind the desk said.

"Yes your majesty but I do not know how." Harry responded while taking a seat in front of the desk.

"What! How do you not know your own family crest? I thought it odd when you never came and met with me when you should have turned eleven but I thought it was just coincidence." The Goblin said looking outraged.

"Why would I have met with you your majesty?" Harry asked bewildered.

"My Family has taken care of seven houses since my ancestor Gringott built this bank. These families were Pendragon, Emrys, Gryffindor, Peverell, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and La Fey. Slowly these houses have merged into different ones known as Slytherin, Smith, and Potter. Now there is just the Potter family." The goblin said.

"What happened to the other seven?" Harry asked confused.

"Well Arthur Pendragon married Rowena Ravenclaw and merged those two lines. Godric Gryffindor married the daughter of Ignotus Peverell. They had one daughter who was seduced by Myddryn Emrys also know as Merlin who had trained her parents and grandparents and she then had one son who Merlin changed his birth name from Godric like his wife wanted to Hadrian J. Potter to keep his descendants of this line from being killed by his other descendents that were from his and Morgan La Fay's marriage. The child of La Fey and Merlin was named Salazar Slytherin because his mother did not want him hunted down by his uncle and cousins. Helga Hufflepuff married a man named Henry Smith and their descendants were the Smiths." The Goblin said smiling.

"And what ever happened to the Smith's and the Slytherins?" Harry asked still confused slightly.

"Well two generations ago Hepzibah Smith had two daughters. One of them died in childbirth while the other was removed from her memory and raised in the muggle world as Lillian Evans. She married James Hadrian Potter and had one child Hadrian James Potter. That would be you. The last heir of Slytherin was named Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort. When he failed to kill you a ancient rite came into play because of being heir of a common ancestor you gained all his rights and wealth and titles. This being said you gained a marriage contract between yourself and the Howlett Family which only recently became active again as well as one between yourself and the oldest heir of Greengrass which also could go to the heir of Malfoy but you have first pick." The Goblin said smiling at Harry.

"So in other words I am a pureblood, I am an heir of all of the founders and the three other most famous families in magical history, and I have to marry two girls I don't know." Harry said almost fainting.

"Please call me Ragnok now that you have that all cleared up. Yes that is true but you also are heir of the Black family because of your godfather. Through this you have control over the seven families that married into it and failed to keep contracts with it. These three are Malfoy, Lestrange, Azkaban, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and Greyback. With these you gain three marriage contracts. One with two Patil sisters, and two for marriage to Black sisters, currently only two women can fit the later contract that must be fulfilled those being Nymphadora Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy Black. The Patil Contract must be fulfilled this generation as well but that could be passed down to Draco Malfoy." Ragnok said making Harry pass out cold.

Once Harry woke back up after about half an hour he spoke up. "So Ragnok let me get this straight I have to marry Draco Malfoy's mother, the Patil Twins, a relative of Sirius's, and two other girls I don't know?"

"Yes that is true Mr. Potter. Now as for what your god father wanted while you were passed out I received fake ID's for you as well as a passport. I have filled out the paperwork that you need to become emancipated and the lordship rings for all the 15 houses you now will be lord of." Ragnok said smiling.

"Please Ragnok it is Harry. Now how am I lord of 15 houses?" Harry asked very confused before seeing a quill on a piece of paper and after quickly reading it over signing it.

"Well Hadrian you actually are lord of eighteen but three of them are just the descendants of earlier ones. The ones you are lord of are Emrys, La Fey, Pendragon, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Peverell, Azkaban, Black, Lestrange, Greyback, Parkinson, Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe. Technically you are also Lord Patil but that is not until you consummate your marriage and once the current Lord Patil dies or loses the ability to have children." Ragnok said smiling at Harry's look of shock.

"Wait what shit?" Harry said before he heard the door open and a group of people came into the room.

"Director you asked us here? Why?" A man with black hair said kindly.

"Well Lord Greengrass I have summoned all of you here today because of this young Gentleman has been emancipated by his recently deceased godfather Sirius Black. This being said he has his lordships and all that comes with that. Lord Potter here has gained the allegiance of the houses of his ancestors as well as the houses that swore loyalty to house black and broke that oath and as such lost all that they were. This being said Lord Potter has gained the marriage contracts to Nymphadora Tonks, Narcissa Black, Parvati and Padma Patil, and one to the house of Greengrass through Daphne Greengrass I believe." Ragnok said smiling.

"What do you mean creature? Daphne belongs to me!" Draco said getting up and starting to smack Ragnok when Harry grabbed his wrist.

"Draco Malfoy I am your lord and if you touch my ally I will banish you from the house of Malfoy and leave you with nothing. A woman is no one's property and as such you will respect all women as such. As I say as Lord Hadrian James Potter Black Malfoy So Mote It Be!" Harry said and a flash of magic came off his ring before he released Draco's wrist which narrowly missed Ragnok's face.

"You can't be Lord Malfoy that is my father." Draco sneered but slightly scared as he saw the flash of light come from the ring.

"I am because of your father breaking his oath of loyalty to Lord Arcturus Black my predecessor by following and worshipping the ground of one self named Lord Voldemort. Who by the way is a half-blood son of a squib." Harry said before waving his hand and Draco vanished from the room.

"What have you done to Draco my lord, liege, and husband?" Narcissa asked while on her knees with her head down facing the ground.

"Narcissa stand up I will not hurt you like I sense your former husband has. Your son my stepson was transported back to Malfoy manor and is waiting in the dungeon chained to a wall in a cell three away from Lucius. Once we are done here I will go there and deal with the two of them as I see fit you will not come." Harry said grabbing Narcissa's hand and pulling her up before kissing her gently on the lips.

"So what now?" A girl whose hair kept changing colors asked.

"Nymphadora correct. Well I wish for all of my future wives to come with me when I go to Vegas on request of my late godfather. So you will each need passports and if Lord Patil and Greengrass permit for their daughters emancipation so they can be adults."

"That will be fine with me my lord. Please call me Andrew." Lord Greengrass said kindly

"As is it with me my liege. And like my companion please call me Abhi." Lord Patil said smiling.

"Okay my fathers after my vacation do you think you could help train me in politics and money and other lord based things." Hadrian said kindly to the two older men while getting looks of lust from the Patil girls and a look of loathing from Daphne.

"Of Course my lord." Andrew said.

Once they had finished all of their paperwork they all went their separate ways. Harry left for Malfoy Manor and the others went to Patil Manor.

**And that's a chapter!**

**Sorry they have not gotten to Vegas yet but that will come soon.**

**Harry's harem. (Bold for Sure) he will have 15**

**Fleur**

**Kitty Pryde**

**X-23**

**Narcissa**

**Padma**

**Parvati**

**Daphne**

**Tonks**

Others see reviews


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the long time since the last update**

Harry quickly arrived in a small room in Malfoy Manor where there was no door only a picture.

"Intruder who do you think you are?" The Portrait asked with a sneer.

"I am Hadrian James Potter and Lord Malfoy. So if you value your existence you will inform me how to get out of this room or I will apparate out before setting the manor ablaze with Draco inside the dungeons." Harry said darkly.

"Whatever happened to Lucius? Has he been killed or did he send you here as a present for me to watch when he tortures you to death." The Portrait said smiling at the thought.

"Oh so you think I was joking foolish ancestor of the Malfoy family. I am the Lord of the House of Malfoy because Lucy broke his contract to the late Lord Arcturus Black by swearing allegiance to a half blood self named Voldemort. Now tell me how to get out or I will burn down this manner." Harry said angrily.

"Of course my Lord I am sorry I would have never thought my grandson would break a contract that would give up the Malfoy lordship to one not of my blood if I ever see him again I will keep him in here until he dies of starvation. Now just touch my face and this room will vanish. Once more I am so sorry my Lord. Please bring house Malfoy back to its former glory." The portrait said before Harry touched his face and the room vanished and Harry was in a great hall with food already set on the table ready for a feast.

Deciding against going exploring at this time Harry quickly descended into the dungeon and went to Lucius's cell.

"Hello Lucy how do you enjoy being where you kept many people before?" Harry asked with a smile at Lucius trying to break free of his chains.

"Let me go Potter the Dark lord will hear about this." Lucius said yelling.

"You are right he will here of this after he is dead. You see the Goblin's have a problem with you and have asked that I turn your punishment over to them so goodbye." Harry said before pushing a small rock into Lucius's mouth and Lucius vanished. (End of any note of Lucius)

Harry finished with Lucius went over to Draco's cell.

"Draco how are you?" Harry asked casually.

"Potter let me go and give me the ring that belongs to me." Draco screamed while struggling against his restraints.

"Draco, Draco, Draco I only am keeping you alive on the wish of your mother. But you being alive does not mean I have to let you remain human. As heir of Emrys I use the power of cross gender and species magic to turn this being who is my prisoner into a female house elf in the dwarves mines of Samaria." Harry said before seeing Draco shrink into a small female house elf before vanishing with her chains still on her.

Having finished his tasks Harry apparated to Patil Manor.

"Harry your finally here. What took you so long?" Padma asked Harry when he walked into the room.

"Oh I just had to fight with a portrait for a while before he let me into the manor." Harry said sheepishly.

"Oh my lord I forgot to tell you about Narcissus the last lord Malfoy before Lucius and the one who made me willing to marry his grandson. He was a good man before Lucius killed him for not joining Voldemort." Narcissa said quietly.

"Cissa please call me Harry. Now before you ask Lucius was sent to the goblins to see fit for his wrongs against him, Draco for his crimes against house Malfoy was turned into a female house elf and sent to Samaria into the Dwarves mines. Now is everyone ready to go to Vegas?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes." Echoed from across the room.

**Next chapter Vegas**

**Come up with your own ideas for what happened to Draco and Lucius**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long time since updating**

_Review: _

_Having finished his tasks Harry apparated to Patil Manor._

_"Harry your finally here. What took you so long?" Padma asked Harry when he walked into the room._

_"Oh I just had to fight with a portrait for a while before he let me into the manor." Harry said sheepishly._

_"Oh my lord I forgot to tell you about Narcissus the last lord Malfoy before Lucius and the one who made me willing to marry his grandson. He was a good man before Lucius killed him for not joining Voldemort." Narcissa said quietly._

_"Cissa please call me Harry. Now before you ask Lucius was sent to the goblins to see fit for his wrongs against him, Draco for his crimes against house Malfoy was turned into a female house elf and sent to Samaria into the Dwarves mines. Now is everyone ready to go to Vegas?" Harry asked excitedly._

_"Yes." Echoed from across the room._

Having taken care of the Malfoy men Harry decided that to avoid detection by old Dumbles and Volde he would take normal airfare.

Arriving at the airport the entire group with the exception of Hermione were in shock.

"Mione is this normal for muggles to be so strange?" George asked in awe.

"Yes it is George I don't know why you are so surprised?" Hermione said with a look of question in her eyes.

"Well Ms. Granger aside from the fact that I am shocked that you can tell which twin is which it is just shocking to all of us to see such an organized chaos. In our world either you have one or the other but never both." Andrew said with amazement in his voice.

"Wait you find it difficult to tell the difference?" Hermione said in shock.

"Mione our own mother gets us confused for crying out loud. You are the only person except those who have see us completely that can tell us apart." Fred said smiling.

"I thought that was just a ploy to allow you some fun." Hermione said getting red at the reference that Fred made.

"No she actually can't tell us apart. Also Fred Dumbles can as well." George said before turning green at what that might mean.

"Well guys can we get away from that topic our plane leaves in five minutes." Harry said as they quickly passed through customs as they had shrunk all their supplies down to matchbox size so they had no luggage.

After starting onto the plane a Flight Attendant approached them. "Excuse me. Which one of you is Mr. Potter?" The Attendant asked and once it was shown who Harry was she spoke to him directly. "Well sir we sadly have one too few seats so either you can share a seat with someone on your lap. Or you can remain here in England."

"Curse you Sirius. Well Ma'am I will share a seat with Daphne." Harry said before boarding the plane with Daphne sitting on his lap.

"Well Hadrian I did not realize you would be so forward." Daphne said before kissing Harry passionately.

**Another chapter done. Sorry it is so short but until they reach America in the next chapter it will be this way.**

**Review for people from first chapter.**

**Vote on my Poll**


	5. Authors Note Inportant

**AN:**

**Some people have asked me if I have abandoned most of my stories. Well no I have not for most of them they are just on hiatus. I am on break so I should have more time to write and will try to get at least one chapter out for one of my stories every other day after next week. I will be re reading all my stories and will likely rewrite many of them after I regain my original vision for the story. I will be for a while at least be focused more on my newer stories as they have muses still alive.**

**Stories active:**

**7****th ****Son of Trigon**

**A Different Fate**

**The Lost Paladin**

**Pending Rewrite:**

**A Powerful Forth Year**

**Drunken Contract**

**The Other Path**

**A New Foe**

**A Twist in the Plot of the Manipulator**

**Harry Potter the Master of Death**

**Vegas Sin City**

**Green Days of Vegas**

**A Different World**

**How One Man's Decision Can Change The World**

**The Hidden Warrior**

**Harry Potter and The Archer of Sorcery**

**The Chosen Heir**

**Hiatus Until the Muse Is Resurrected**

**Lines in the Sand What If**

**Abondoned/ Up For Adoption**

**Hal Jordan Greatest of the Lanterns Book 1**


End file.
